


Carry On

by losingface



Series: dummies in love [6]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Babies, F/M, Fluff, Smut, they're PARENTS... incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losingface/pseuds/losingface
Summary: Poppy and Bobby are now parents! It's super hard.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: dummies in love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508228
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello hello
> 
> poppy and bobby are back! and they have a kid! and they gotta learn how to raise it!
> 
> this was a very fun piece to write and i would like to thank DarthVada88 for all her help!! your suggestions and comments really made the writing not absolute agnoy lol, so all i can say thank you!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy :-)

**

“After you, _Mrs. McKenzie._ ” 

“Oh no, Mr. McKenzie, after you.”

“ _No_ , after you.”

“Oh, no please, I insist.”

They’re giggling to themselves, both dramatically gesturing to the open door to their flat, waiting for the other to walk over the threshold and inside. Bobby smiles down at June in her carrier on his chest when she makes a content noise. The 5 month old starts tugging on the tie he’s got on. He follows Poppy inside when she rolls her eyes and gives in first.

He watches her as she walks in, her lacey, white sundress moving under her denim jacket. His heart starts hammering in his chest just looking at her. It wasn’t butterflies, that phase ended a long time ago. It was something else, but he couldn’t describe it fully. It felt like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest into his hands so he could give it to her. God, he was so madly in love, he felt loopy.

And now she was his _wife._

The day had been crazy, from the moment they woke up they were all over the place. The flat had been a hub of activity this morning, bridesmaids and groomsmen in and out of rooms and attending to the betrothed couple. 

Bobby leant against the door frame of their room, watching as Poppy got fussed over. She was breastfeeding as Priya applied the final touches to her make-up and Chelsea took the final clips out of Poppy’s perfectly curled hair.

“Bobby! Shoo!” Chelsea called and waved a hand at him. “Bad luck, remember.”

“I know,” He rolled his eyes at Chelsea before catching Poppy’s eye. “Just couldn’t resist.”

He gave Poppy a small smile before slinking away, turning back to watch Chelsea close the door.

The rest of the day was a blur. The way over to the venue. The ceremony. The little reception they held. He was just happy to be home with his girls, finally feeling relaxed as he finally slips his dress shoes off.

“Shouldn’t I be carrying you over the threshold?” Bobby asks as he sets the keys down on the side table, hand cradling June to his chest.

She hums as she shrugs her jacket off and turns to look at him.

“Does the bride always have to be carried?” She tilts her head, genuinely asking. Some of the flowers in her hair fall down.

“Dunno. Tradition, innit.” He shrugs.

“I could carry you over.”

“No you couldn’t.” 

“I could!”

“Bet?” He laughs, his eyes lighting up at the idea.

“Always.” She grins and walks over to him.

She places a gentle kiss on June’s head, her head thick with dark curly hair now, before leaning up and capturing Bobby’s lips for a quick peck. He keeps a hand on the small of her back, keeping her close to kiss her again. She grins into it as he kisses her again. And again, just for good measure.

Their wedding night was relatively quiet, very unlike them. Poppy had always imagined some crazy blow-out party with all their family and friends, but that wasn’t what either of them wanted anymore. Their attention was on June for the majority of the evening, easily slipping into their routine. Fed her dinner, gave her a bath, prepped her for bed. 

They both leant on the edge of the crib for a long time, watching her big brown eyes struggle to stay open as she fell asleep. The patterns from the night light danced along the walls, dimly lighting up the room.

“She looks like you when you sleep.” Bobby speaks softly, looking over to Poppy.

“You think?” She murmurs, confusion on her face.

“Yeah, she’s got that -“ Bobby sticks his arms in the air and tilts his head at an angle. He looks like a weird puppet. “Starfish thing you do, going on.”

Poppy giggles and smacks him on the arm lightly. They quietly move out of the room, speaking in low voices until they’re out of earshot and in the kitchen. Poppy lets out a massive yawn as she reaches for a glass in the cupboard, hand covering her mouth.

“I’m shattered.” She blinks and turns to face him where he’s pushing himself to sit up on the counter. Bobby watches her walk over to the fridge and pour herself some juice before speaking.

“This was not how I first envisioned our wedding night.” Bobby chuckles and holds his arms out, beckoning her to come over. 

“Oh man, me neither!” She laughs and stands between his legs. “Definitely thought I’d be drinking something else by this time, too.” 

He laughs and rolls his eyes. They pass the juice back and forth until the glass is empty. She sets it on the counter and rests her hands on his legs, giving him a reassuring squeeze. He lets out a content noise, beaming down at her. 

“You’re so pretty.” She says, seriousness in her voice. Poppy smiles to herself, knowing it always throws him off his groove when she says stuff like that. Bobby goes bright red, his freckles standing out against the hot, pink skin of his face.

“Shut up.” He laughs and casts his eyes down.

“You are, though!” She says and tilts his chin up for him to look at her in the eyes. “And, I never tell you enough.”

“Thanks, Lass.” He gives her a small smile, trying to hide the giddiness in his eyes.

She smiles at him, her eyes creasing at the edges. He swears her face is glowing in the fluorescent lights of the kitchen, just like the day they met in the spanish sun.

"Can't believe how nervous I was when I first met you." He laughs to himself.

" _You_ were nervous? I had to step out on the lawn first by myself in front of a bunch of strangers!" She grins.

Love Island feels like some weird fever dream to Bobby now. But, hands down the best and wildest thing he has ever experienced.

He wasn't expecting much from all the girls, least of all his future fucking _wife_. He remembers the very moment Poppy had stepped out into the garden.

The guys watched, entranced, as she strode down the steps, her gorgeous curves stretching out a fluorescent pink and yellow bikini. She was shielding her eyes from the sun, a shadow casting across her face and Bobby was sure he was gonna shit himself when she dropped her hand to reveal the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen.

He remembers his heart beating so hard when she smiled over at him, her body jiggling in all the perfect places as she gave the boys a little wave. He knew he had to talk to her.

"Damn." Gary had said, low enough for just the guys to hear.

Damn, indeed.

He knew it was love at first sight, Cupid’s arrow had struck his butt as soon as he laid eyes on her earlier. But, it wasn’t until the evening when he got to speak to her properly when he got completely knocked on his ass.

“You said you’re a chef?” She had asked him.

They were sat at the firepit together, alone for the first time all day. Their knees were almost touching, energy between them hot like the firepit just mere metres away. She couldn’t stop staring at the light bouncing off his square jaw and he couldn’t stop staring at her glowing cheekbones. 

Small talk bounced in between them, they spoke about family and jobs and home life. It felt so natural. Bobby felt himself being pulled in every now and then, the way she smiled and talked with such ease was intoxicating. And her laugh, god, that laugh. It sent shivers down his spine everytime she cackled.

“Pastry chef.” He corrected and smiled.

“Ah! That’s so cool.” She took a sip from her wine. “So, you’re good with your hands then?”

She started cackling immediately, watching Bobby’s face drop and go bright pink. She hit his leg and shook her head.

“I’m joking! I’m joking.” She kept giggling to herself and lifted her wine glass to hide her smile behind it.

“The pastries have never complained.” He joked and wiggled his fingers as he held his hands up.

That had sent them both off into a fit of giggles, their laughs echoing across the garden and dissolving into the night sky.

She tucked her hair behind her ears before gently resting a hand on his knee as she got up to fetch another drink. Bobby held his breath the entire time, trying to smile nonchalantly as she caught his eye and walked away to the kitchen.

 _Damn_.

Bobby scooches forward on the counter top and plucks one of the flowers from her hair, a white hydrangea. He twists the stem between his fingers as he looks down at it until she takes it from his hands and tucks it neatly behind his ear.

“What did you originally envision for our wedding night?” She asks, interested, trying to change the subject.

“Would you like the explicit or non-explicit version?” Bobby smirks at her before giving her an exaggerated wink.

“Who said I would be putting out tonight?” Poppy says mockingly and holds a hand to her chest.

“Honestly,” Bobby yawns and covers his mouth. “I think even _I_ am too tired to put out tonight.”

“Wow, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Right? Better document this.”

She laughs a little too loudly, a huge snort escaping from her. She swiftly covers her mouth when Bobby starts cackling at her startled face. 

“Seriously,” She says when they calm down. “Tell me.”

Bobby tilts his head and blinks, acting like he’s trying to rattle his brain for ideas, when he’s actually had an image of this moment in the front of his mind for months. Years, it felt like.

“Well…” He starts and looks her dead in the eyes as he grabs her hands. “I always imagined you in this… extravagant, princess type dress.”

Poppy looks down at herself and laughs. Her little sundress sways as she dances on the spot for a second.

“I feel a little basic now that you’ve said that.” She giggles.

“No! Oh, Lass.” He frowns and pulls her hands so she stands closer to him. “I like this so much better.”

“Really?”

“One hundred percent. It’s just - it’s so you.” He grins and squeezes her hands. “And, I love _you_.”

“So cheesy.”

“You love it.”

“No, but I love _you._ ” She teases, repeating his words.

“Anyway!” He continues on. “We definitely would’ve had one of those blinding receptions. Balls to the wall crazy.”

“Oh, deffo,” Poppy nods along. “Still think we should host a party at some point though. I’ve never seen Alan so gutted.”

“We can’t have a party just for Alan’s sake.”

“It’s for his sanity, more like.” She says genuinely and he laughs, because damn she’s right.

“I think Alan will survive. Practically doing him a favour by not giving him a hangover for tomorrow.”

“Oh my God,” She practically moans. “So glad I won’t be hanging tomorrow.” She frowns at him for a second. “Does that make me old?”

“A little.” He smirks at her and she pushes at his arm.

“Anything else you wanted to do?” She probes.

“Yeah,” He nods and looks off past her shoulder for a few seconds. “Have our first dance.”

“Aw, babe.” She gives his hands a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

It was initially Poppy’s idea to have a very small, intimate wedding. 

They were sat at their kitchen table one day, Poppy watched as Bobby fed June breakfast. Her chubby little hands were smacking on the table of her high chair in excitement, high-pitched scream filling the room as Bobby held out a spoonful of food and made airplane noises. 

Poppy cradled her hot mug in her hands, trying to hide her smile behind it. She started laughing when Bobby stuck his tongue out in concentration, scraping the falling, mushy food that June wasn’t fully able to eat up.

“I wanna marry you.” She said as she placed her tea on the table.

“I wanna marry you, too!” He grinned brightly at her and turned his attention back to feeding June. “But, I’m kinda busy right now.”

Poppy just shook her head and smiled at him, hearts in her eyes.

“I’m serious.” She poked him with her foot under the table. “Fuck planning, lets just do it.”

“For real?” He asked, not looking away from June as he pulled the little plastic spoon from her mouth.

“Yeah, I’m just so tired of waiting.”

“Me too.” He sighed

“It doesn’t need to be an extravagant wedding. Just,” She shrugged. “As long as my family and friends are there I don’t care.”

He wiped at June’s mouth with her bib and turned to look at Poppy, his face breaking out in a grin.

“How does next weekend sound?” He asked.

“Perfect.”

He stood from his side of the table and walked around to her, she stayed seated as he leant down to kiss her. He whispered against her lips as he pulled back.

“My mum’s gonna flip her shit.”

“Mine too.” She started giggling and so did he.

As it turns out, their mothers were absolutely fine with it today. They were just happy to watch them finally getting married. 

Bobby perks up and slides off the counter, pinning himself between it and Poppy before taking her hand and pulling her to the living room. 

He flicks on one of the lamps in the corner of the room, a warm, orange haze climbing up one of the walls. She stands in the middle of the room, a confused look on her face as she watches him hook his phone up to some speakers sat next to the TV.

 _Too Late To Turn Back Now_ begins playing softly as Bobby looks back at her. She’s got her hands by her sides, fingers flexing like she’s nervous.

“Dance with me.” He says and holds a hand out.

She’s got that weird look on her face, like she’s a little lost but walks over to him and takes his hand. He drags her in as soon as their fingers touch, pressing their bodies together as the vocals kick in. It comes natural to them, her arms finding their place around his neck and his on the small of her back.

Poppy’s dress sways as they move together, not really dancing, just holding each other in their arms and stepping in time with the music. 

It dawns on Poppy for a second how different their lives could’ve been had they made different decisions in the villa. She's always hated the idea of soulmates, she doesn't really believe in that type of stuff. Fate isn’t written for you, you write it for yourself.

But with Bobby it feels… different. Like they’ve known each other their whole lives and then met.

Bobby steps back and extends his arm up after grabbing one of her hands. He twists his wrist to send her in a little twirl, more of the flowers in her hair falling out and sprinkling the floor. She chuckles as he flashes her a big grin before he pulls her back in. 

He rests his forehead on hers, eyes closing shut, savouring the feeling of her up close. She lets out a little content sigh, her body finally slipping into relaxation after a long day.

They dance for what feels like hours, time stretching out for however long they want it to. 

**

  
  


They both startle awake to the loud, definite sound of June's crying coming through the baby monitor.

The audio cracks as it peaks, her cry blaring through the bedroom. Bobby groans, eyes trying to resist as he cracks them open. Poppy’s already pushing herself up and out of bed, eyes squinting in the dark.

“I’ll get her,” She murmurs and presses a kiss to Bobby’s arm before pulling the covers off of herself. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm. You sure?” He grumbles, barely awake.

Poppy just makes an affirming noise as she hoists herself out of bed. He listens to her shuffle about in the dark as she blindly looks for the door. He lets out a deep sigh, flipping over the pillow to the cold side as he settles again. He’s on the verge of sleep again when he hears Poppy’s voice through the monitor, her coos not calming June down.

He listens for a while, June’s crying getting louder and more piercing. Sleep is a lost cause at this point. He stretches as he gets out of bed, padding down the hallway to see what’s going on.

He opens the door to find Poppy sat in the chair in the corner of the room, still trying to settle her down.

“Is she okay?” He says.

“I don’t know -“ She winces as June’s screams louder. “She won’t feed and she doesn’t need changing.”

She stands up suddenly, looking a little panicked.

“Can you take her?”

Bobby rushes over, legs reacting before his brain does, still half asleep. Her crying subsides after a minute or so, Bobby’s gentle rocking finally getting her to chill out. He doesn’t even realise Poppy’s left the room until he settles June back into the crib.

He trudges back to the bedroom, relieved to see Poppy sat in the middle of the bed. Well, he’s relieved for about a second until he sees she’s got puffy eyes and her shoulders are slumped.

“Hey, hey -“ He knees his way onto the bed and wraps his arms around her. “What’s up?”

“I can’t -“ Her shoulders shake as she inhales, tears slowly sliding down her face. She just shakes her head, trying to play it off.

“Can’t what?” He asks, gently swiping his thumbs over her tear stained cheeks.

“Can’t even... comfort my own daughter.”

“That’s not true.” He frowns.

“It is.” She breathes out and looks at him.

As much as it pains him to think about, this isn’t the first time this has happened. And it really sucks.

“It’s -“ He pauses to think. “It’s just new. You’ll get the hang of it like -“ He snaps his fingers. “That.”

“I don’t _get_ it.” She wipes at the tears still streaming down her face. “I read everything I could and, fuck, we went to all those classes and -“ She buries her face into her hands as she gets overwhelmed again.

Bobby tightens his arms around her, rubbing his hands in circles on her back as she silently breaks down.

“It’s okay.” He murmurs. "It's okay."

"It's not okay." She mumbles into his chest.

"Hey, look at me." He gently moves away and places his hands on her shoulders. 

She does, and when he stares into her eyes he doesn't completely recognise them. Poppy never gets like this. She always has her guard up or uses her playful, cheeky facade to mask her mood - just like he does.

He can feel her exhaustion as she breathes out, her body deflating in his hands.

"It's going to be okay." He says sternly looking her right in the eyes. "We'll figure it out together."

She just nods, still looking a little unsure.

"She doesn't know how fantastic you are yet."

Poppy smiles then, her lips pulling at the sides ever so slightly.

"Okay." She says, sniffling.

He wraps her up in his arms again, making her laugh as he starts poking at her ribs. She yelps and laughs, trying to kick him off of her. Bobby gives up after she starts thrashing about. He keeps her locked in his arms as she starts to calm down, listening to her breathing slow and level out.

She doesn’t bother to move away from him, too exhausted from everything. Bobby waits until she falls asleep against him, running his fingers through her hair.

**

  
  


“We haven’t been on a real date in ages.” Bobby says absently.

They’re both sprawled out on the sofa, Poppy resting her head on his chest as they watch a film on a Saturday evening. The baby monitor sits on the coffee table, June out for the count in her room.

“We went out for dinner on Thursday.” She looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

“That’s just dinner. Plus we had little one.” He waves a hand about, vaguely towards the baby’s room. “I mean like a _date_ , date.”

“Had sex when we got home.” She offers as she turns her attention back to the TV as an explosion bursts onto screen.

“That doesn’t make it a date.” He starts laughing and rubbing a hand down her back. “Plus it was, like, super quiet sex.”

He was right though. Much of their free time had either been occupied by the baby or work. Even their small wedding took some time to plan. It had been a hectic few months, more hectic than they both had anticipated. 

Bobby’s bakery business was expanding more rapidly than he had anticipated. He still found it weird that he was the boss. It was fun when he had just the one shop in Glasgow, as he could actually be part of the bakery team, but now he’s overseeing a couple of shops scattered all about the north. He has his eyes set on opening something in London in the next year or so. 

He grabs the remote next to him and pauses the TV.

“Can I take you out next weekend?” He asks, a serious look on his face.

“Of course.” She smiles up at him and gave him a wink.

He just grins, pulling her close and giving the top of her head a quick kiss. 

Poppy was pretty chill with the idea at first, but as the week started to wind down she got more and more excited. When Priya and Chris arrived for babysitting duties, she felt nervous like she was getting the first date jitters or something.

“I gotta say, babe,” Poppy says. Her head is resting in his lap as they watch the setting sun dip into the horizon. “I’m impressed!”

Bobby just shrugs and grins down at her and she shoots her brightest smile back.

It had been a wonderful afternoon. Bobby took her out to one of the farms that he sources his fresh produce from for his bakeries. They spent the afternoon wandering the gorgeous grounds together and picking fruit. 

“You’re so cute.” Bobby had said, looking Poppy up and down.

She’s got her favourite sundress on, a bright yellow number, that’s covered by her favourite tattered denim jacket. Her scarf started dancing in the wind as it blew past them.

“Really?” She laughed and looked down at the wellies she had to borrow. “I look like a farmers daughter.”

Bobby giggles and nods.

“Maybe... we could have a roll around in the hay, later?” He wiggles his eyebrows to make her laugh.

“Oh no,” She puts on a ditzy, American accent and steps closer to him. “My daddy will chase you off with his shotgun if he catches us!”

He takes a step towards her as he starts laughing, but slips on the loose mud under his boot. He loses his footing for a split second and grabs onto her jacket, almost pulling her down as well before balancing himself. She starts cracking up, trying to pull him up.

“Bobby! You’ve spilt -” She gasps as she keeps laughing at him. “You’ve spilt like half our berries!”

They both laugh and keep walking along the path to continue foraging. Bobby points out which berries are the best, trying not to go into detail too much. She just smiles and encourages him to keep talking when he stops himself mid-sentence. 

They milled about the farm’s shop after. Bobby kept picking up cheeses and asking what she wanted and then nodding along to his explanations like she knew what he was going on about.

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?” He laughs at her spaced out expression.

“Not a clue." She giggles.

Late afternoon he takes her to a whiskey distillery in the country that hosts guests on the weekends, just outside of the city. 

The tour was somewhat interesting, as interesting as distilling whiskey can be really. It was impressive though, they can give them that. Poppy significantly perked up when they got to the tasting sector, making Bobby burst into laughter.

They're settled on a greenery at the front of the property, sat on a big blanket with their pickings and purchases from the day. The camembert had been demolished quickly, an almost finished baguette next to it. 

There was a copious amount of fruit too. Blackberries, cranberries, pears and figs to accompany the rest of the food. She’s nursing a tumbler of whiskey, half finished bottle next to her leg.

Other couples and families were spread out across the garden, also enjoying the picturesque evening, but everyone was spread out far enough for it to feel private.

“Do you think we should check up on Priya and Chris?” She sighs as she looks at the sky.

“Nah. They’re good babysitters.” He murmurs, not taking his eyes off of the sun.

The sky shifts to a deep orange, dusted with pink as the sun starts to disappear into the horizon. They stay in content silence for a while longer, Poppy finishing the rest of her drink and Bobby picking at the last of the berries next to her. 

He takes a strawberry and hovers it over her mouth, grinning when she parts her lips and bites into it. He swipes his thumb over the corner of her mouth as some juice spills out.

The stars start to slowly filter into the inky sky as the sun completely disappears for the day. Lights scattered around the garden start to turn on, softly illuminating the grass. It was still warm out, the late May air like a blanket around them.

“Thanks for today.” She sighs, looking straight up at him.

“Anytime, Lass.” He says, like it’s obvious.

Poppy sits up then, a content look on her face. She leans a hand on the ground and looks past his shoulder, not able to look him in the eyes for a second. He stays quiet, amused as he watches her open and close her mouth as she tries to think of what to say, just like she’s done to him so many times.

“I’m serious,” She says quietly, making eye contact with him now. “You make me really happy.”

“Yeah?” He can't stop smiling. “You make me happy, too.”

She’s grinning and blushing at him, tucking her hair behind her ears like always. Some of the shorter strands falling back towards her face. As soon as Bobby found out that was her tell that she liked someone, he made it his mission to get her to do it as much as possible in the villa.

He leans over, gently placing his hand on her cheek and guiding her lips to his. She’s burning hot under his hand, colour high on her cheeks. He can't tell if it was from the blushing or whiskey, but he loves it either way. She kisses him back, their lips capturing together slow and tender.

“Love you.” She mumbles against his lips as they pull back from each other.

“Love you, too.”

They walk back to the car, hands laced and arms swinging in unison. The gravel crunches under their shoes on the path, long grass swaying side to side next to them. 

They drive home in relative silence. Bobby bobs along to whatever Poppy’s queuing up on her phone. She sneaks glances over at him every now and again, stomach flipping as the street lights shine into the car and light up Bobby’s profile as he sings to himself.

As they stop at a red light, Bobby shifts his hand from the gear stick to her thigh, giving her a content squeeze before looking over at her and smiling. She smiles back, letting out the breath she didn’t realise she had been holding when he moves his hand away as the light turns green.

They’re both quiet as they roll into the car park outside their flat. She keeps looking out the windshield as he turns off the car, headlights dimming into nothing against the side of the building.

She can't wait any longer. It's like the energy between them was pushing her over the edge. 

Bobby goes to speak, but stops in his tracks immediately when she unbuckles her seat belt and launches herself over to get her lips on his. 

She grabs his face, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding her tongue into his mouth. He’s startled, but immediately complies and starts moaning into her mouth when she starts fiddling with his seat belt. He reaches over blindly, shoving her jacket off her arms.

The kiss separates suddenly with a loud, wet sound as he pushes his seat as far back from the wheel as possible. Poppy starts laughing and shaking her head.

They keep kissing as she climbs over to his seat, straddling him and settling herself on his lap. He grabs her, roughly pulling her as close he can get her, hands travelling up and down the back of her dress. She sighs into his mouth, making quiet desperate sounds as they keep kissing.

Bobby can taste the remnants of the fruit on her lips, from earlier. The sweetness melds together with the sharp and bitter whiskey sitting at the back of her throat. He can't stop kissing her, desperate to taste as much of her as he can.

The making out gets a little rough. They're both fighting for the upper hand, seeing who's going to crack first. Their teeth clash, not fully focused on kissing now as they try to wind each other up. 

Poppy's rolling her hips down onto him, the delicate fabric of her panties roughly grinding onto the denim of his jeans. Bobby's grabbing her thighs, playfully sliding his hands over them and under her dress, dangerously close to her pussy before sliding them back down. 

He can feel her tense everytime his fingers graze her bikini line, before they retreat back. He smiles into their kiss when she makes a frustrated noise into his mouth. 

" _Bobby_." She whimpers out, her lungs feel so heavy. "C'mon."

He can hear the little bit of impatience in her tone. He bites down on her lip before pulling away to look at her flushed face.

"Mm?"

"Please - can you just -" Poppy cuts herself off to blow her hair out of her face.

"Can I just?" He mumbles, nuzzling along her jaw. “You’re having real trouble with your words today, Lass.” He teases as he places his lips next to her ear.

She shivers at the sound of his voice so close to her, so wound up she doesn’t know what to do with herself. He glides his hands up her backside, under her dress and presses his fingers into the dimples that sit on her lower back.

“Shut up.” She breathes. He can hear the smile in her tone.

“Shut up?” He kisses along her jaw and up to her chin and lips. He grins at her before speaking again. “Is that what you want?”

Poppy grabs at his jaw to kiss him again, deep and needy. He rocks his hips up into hers, keeping his hands gripped on her waist and getting some kind of release against the zipper of his jeans. He tugs at the straps of her dress, pulling it down until her breasts were on show. 

"No." She breathes out, eyes fluttering as he sucks at the skin next to her nipple. 

He bites down gently before sucking again. He does it a few more times until he’s sure it’s bound to leave a mark. Poppy is practically thrumming from how wound up she is, gasping and whimpering as he plays with her. He can feel her staring down at him, like her eyes are actually burning into his head.

“What do you want?” Bobby murmurs, kissing the soft skin of her breasts up towards her collar bone. It comes out less of a question and more of a statement, like they both know what’s coming next. 

"Fuck me," She breathes out, cupping his face and pulling him back up to kiss him. " _Please_ , shit. I want you to fuck me, Bobby -"

Bobby finally, _finally_ , shoves his trousers and boxers down. She hovers over him, trembling with anticipation as she watches his dick spring free. He roughly shoves her panties to the side, making sure the lace snaps back on her bum as he pulls his hand away. He holds her waist as she guides herself down onto him, her dress bunching up at her sides by his hands.

" _Oh,_ fuck. Fuck - yeah." She grunts and throws her head back as she sinks down on him, rolling her hips incredibly slow until he's fully insider her. She grabs at his shoulders and chest to balance herself.

God, he loves that sound. So much. It's for him and him only. His heart bursts every time he gets to hear her lose herself for that split second he first enters her. They both moan when she clenches herself around him, circling her hips over and over again.

She starts bouncing on his dick like she's going to suffocate if she doesn't start soon. They're both groaning and gasping into each others mouths as her thighs hit his, the sharp sound of their skin connecting rattling through the car. He keeps kissing her, just barely, as he tries to focus on not coming from the sight of her alone. 

He’s rock hard and she's gasping into his mouth like there’s no tomorrow, leaving his brain with very little blood or oxygen to work with. Her tits are right in his face, already damp with sweat. He's going nuts being so close to her, overwhelmed almost. His toes curl in his boots when she starts moaning up at the ceiling.

"Yes, yes, _yes_ -” She's chanting, eyes scrunching shut in concentration.

She’s already soaking wet. So wet he’s gliding in and out of her almost effortlessly. He keeps his eyes on her face as she shoves herself down onto his dick. Her lips are pink and glistening from kissing still, parted for her moans to escape. He eyes the little indent between her eyebrows where she’s got her eyes scrunched shut.

Bobby brings a hand down to her ass, grabbing and squeezing her before lightly giving her a smack. She groans up at the roof of the car, her pace not faltering the slightest. He watches her face as he spanks her again, hard enough for it to echo in the car. The leather strap on his watch connects with her skin, making her moan get caught in her throat. He pulls her down for a kiss and talks against her lips.

“You like that?” He groans, smacking her ass again. “Yeah?”

She just nods, her words not able to get past the little throaty moans she’s making. He watches as her face twists up as he does it again. And once more.

He slides his hands up to her waist, fingers digging into her skin as he helps fuck her down onto him. She doubles over herself when he shifts slightly, the angle changing inside her and catching that special spot. Poppy throws a hand out to balance herself, fingers slipping on the fogged out window and leaving a handprint.

Bobby's not going to last at this rate. His body is already tensing up, feeling like he could implode on himself any second.

“Fuck, _ah_ -“ She gasps, sitting in his lap and grinding herself down. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me - too.” He can barely talk, words coming out between short intakes of breath.

She lifts herself, pace building rapidly as she starts bouncing on him again. Her breath starts coming in short and rapid intakes, lungs suffocating from the hot and stuffy air in the car. She feels like she’s on fire everywhere he’s touching her, twitching and jerking like his skin is burning hers.

Poppy comes almost silently, low groans escaping her mouth every now and then. She presses her lips to his, kissing him deep as she keeps coming. He can feel her legs tremble next to his as it takes over her in waves, pleasure surfacing and spilling over. She whimpers into the kiss when he holds her waist tighter, gently rocking her back and forth onto him. 

She rips herself away from him, chest heaving as she sucks in air as quickly as she can. Before he can even think about blinking, she raises up on her knees and starts riding him again, more feverishly than before. Bobby lets out an animalistic groan, head lolling back onto the head rest. She grabs his hands off her waist and laces their fingers together as she works to get him off.

“ _Shit_ -“ He wheezes out. “I'm - You're gonna, _Poppy_ -”

“Yeah, yeah,” She urges him on, voice rough and wrecked. “Want you to come in me, baby.”

And he does, loudly. He fights with her hands, trying to hold onto something to ground himself. They slip out of her grasp and he clings onto her, pulling her as flush to him as he can. 

He doubles over himself, tipping her back slightly as his hips stutter forward. He swears there's a moment where he feels like he's floating. He buries his face in her chest, body jerking against her in random surges.

“Oh my God.” His voice comes out as a whisper, trembling as he finishes. "Oh - shit.”

Poppy rests her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed, breath hitting Bobby's red hot skin. He just stares out the windscreen as he catches his breath, fingers trailing up and down the curves of her body and settling on her back.

He catches a glimpse of them in the wing mirror, his dick stirs at the sight of her sweaty body draped all over him. He skims his fingers down her backside, stroking gently over the red hand mark he left on her.

It takes a little while for either of them to move, they stay there until he goes soft inside her. They're a mess when she shuffles off of him, cum sticking to both of them as it drips back out.

Poppy sits back down on the passenger side, legs spread wide with one hitched up on the seat, dress still hiked up and hair all over the place, so unaware of how unapologetic and pornographic she looks right now. She looks like pure sex. Bobby takes a moment to stare at how red her lips are, matching the flush all over her face and chest.

She turns to him, catching his gaze and he doesn’t look away. She grins at him, eyebrows raised up so high they’re practically in her hairline. He starts laughing which sets her off as well. They’re giggling like they’re school kids, very much in trouble.

They rearrange themselves before hopping out of the car. Poppy quickly ties her hair up into a pineapple on her head, sex hair begone. She helps Bobby wipe down his sweaty face and he laughs as he picks the back of her dress out of her underwear she somehow tucked in before heading inside.

They're still giggling to themselves as they walk up the building stairs, both of them taking longer than usual from their wobbly legs. 

She grabs his hand as he goes to put the key in the door, pulling him close and up against her. She stands on her toes and captures him in a kiss. He gets lost in it, body frozen and angled towards the door still for a second. 

Bobby moves, flush up against her and cradles her face, tilting his chin to follow her lips. He makes a deep sound, fire burning in his belly again, when she parts her lips to invite him in.

Just as the kiss starts to get heated, Poppy pulls away. She rests a hand on his chest and makes a small content noise.

"Thanks again for today." She smiles up at him. Bobby makes big eyes at her and laughs.

"Are you kidding?” He chuckles. "Thank you for… _that._ " He vaguely gestures with his hand, thumb pointing behind them.

"I am just very grateful!” She starts giggling and slides arm around his waist.

"Didn't think you were gonna be that grateful, though." 

"Mmm," She grins up at him. "Maybe... I can show you how grateful I am a bit more inside?"

Bobby goes to reply, his eyes sparkling, when the door flies open with Priya standing on the other side. Poppy jumps, a little scared squeak escaping from her.

"I thought I heard you guys -" She starts and stops when she gets a good look at them both.

"Hey." She's got that shit eating grin on her face. "Whatcha been doin' ?"

"Nothing." They reply at the same time. They look at each other and try not to smile and turn back to Priya.

"You guys are so obvious." She rolls her eyes and steps aside to let them in.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Poppy shakes her head as she shrugs her jacket off.

Priya bursts into laughter when Bobby takes his coat off, revealing a giant sweat patch on the back of his shirt. Poppy just hides her face in her hands as she goes bright red.

  
  


**

  
  


“Don’t go.” Poppy whines quietly, tightening her grip around Bobby’s waist.

He leans down to give her a quick kiss. And another one. She doesn’t let go when he goes to step away from her and he huffs out a laugh. This has been going on for the last 8 minutes.

They’re standing in their front hallway at 5am. Bobby’s up early to drive to Glasgow and meet with some of his team about bakery expansion plans. She’s got her chin on his chest, looking up at him with sleepy and pleading eyes. She knows he has to go but that doesn’t stop her from delaying him.

“You’re gonna be fine.” He whispers and kisses her again.

“I’m just worried.” She mumbles.

“About what, Lass?” He brushes away some of the crusted sleep in the corners of her eyes with his thumb.

“You’re so good with her.” She says and looks up at him. “And I’m… not as good.”

“You’re good with her.” He reassures and strokes down her back with his hand. “You have no idea how great a mum you are.”

“Yeah?” She smiles up at him, but her eyes don’t match. He knows she’s still upset.

“Mhm. The best.” He grins and kisses her forehead.

She still looks sad when he pulls back to look at her face.

“But, if you ever feel like you’re not the best, you can always call me. And remember Priya and Chris are always around.”

“Yeah.” She steps away from him and nods. “Okay.”

He cradles her face, tilting her chin up to kiss her again. He keeps kissing her in between grabbing his bag and keys. 

“Tell little one I said goodbye for me?” He asks as he slings his bag on his shoulder and opens the door.

Poppy just nods, pulling him in for one more goodbye kiss. She leans in the doorway, baby monitor in her hand, as she watches him leave. He gives her a little wave and grin as he disappears down the stairway and outside.

She closes the door slowly, listening to latch click in place. She leans back against the door, in complete darkness, the early morning sun not up yet. Her eyes close as her head hits the door, a small thump noise emits from the wood.

Poppy stands there for a long time, focusing on her breathing and trying to stay calm. This is the first time since June’s been born that they’ve been apart and she’s not entirely sure why she’s dealing with it so badly. Bobby always knew what to do in these moments, always knew how to calm her brain down.

She shakes herself out of her little trance, walking back into the flat, to be greeted by the array of June’s toys spread all over the place. She quietly picks them up as she pads down the hallway, smiling to herself at the weird little things they’ve bought her over the past few months.

The bed creaks as she knees her way onto it, shuffling herself to Bobby’s side and getting under the covers. His body heat is just barely there, still clinging to the sheets. Her eyes start to droop close, about to fall asleep, when June’s cry caterwauls through the baby monitor.

“Mmph.” Poppy mumbles and flings herself out of bed.

Here we go.

The drive to Glasgow was… not as easy as it normally is for Bobby. He found himself glancing over to the passenger seat every now and then, expecting Poppy to be there like she always is, either passed out or dancing along to whatever music was playing.

His concentration didn’t get any better during the week either. He’s staring out the window of some high-rise building a couple of days later, pen bouncing on his notepad obnoxiously loud during a meeting that he really wasn’t interested in. His daze isn’t even broken when someone says his name, one of his long-time co-workers has to poke him on the arm.

“Hm?” He turns back to the table where everyone is looking at him. “Sorry, what was the question?”

A very unimpressed, to say the least, investor straightens his suit jacket before leaning on the table with his hands clasped together.

“The question, Mr. Mckenzie, was whether your company has the attention of the public to expand into high-capacity areas, like London. And we are trying to decipher whether to give you the money to do so.”

The meeting ends soon after that, Bobby up to his eyeballs in paperwork to look over later and no more shits to give. He barely gets out of the building when he presses the call button on his phone.

“Ay, Bobby!” Jonno almost immediately answers, shouting down the line.

“Hey, man.” He grins into the phone. “I’m in town. Pint later?”

“Fuck yes, always.” 

Bobby laughs as he listens to Jonno’s muffled shouting as he pulls away from the phone to call out to Tasha.

“You good for eight?” Jonno asks.

“See ya at eight, man.” Bobby replies before hanging up.

He reaches his car as he stuffs his phone back into his pocket. The bags under his eyes very obvious as he stares at himself in the car window. 

His phone starts ringing as soon as he gets in, much to his annoyance. He doesn’t even look at name as he answers, expecting stern words from one of his business partners.

“Hello?” He sighs into the phone.

“Woah.” Poppy bursts into laughter on the other end. “I catch you at a bad time, babe?”

He straightens up in his seat, shocked and so happy to be hearing her voice.

“Oh, Lass,” He rushes out. “Sorry I didn’t look at who was calling me - fuck, your voice is an actual godsend right now.”

“You alright? Was the meeting bad?” She sounds intrigued.

“It was… okay. Not bad, just - ugh. Boring.” 

“Know that feeling.”

“Don’t know how you did that for so many years.”

“Eh, it’s a skill.”

“You’re gonna have to teach me.”

The sound of her laughter filtering through the phone is music to him, he will never get tired of it.

“So,” She sounds energised. “You wanna see something not boring?”

"Sounds like a euphemism."

"Shut up."

“Y’know,” He smiles to himself. “You can always send nudes without calling me first.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter!” She starts laughing again. “Plus, I always call before because you just open them willy-nilly.”

That was true. Bobby literally threw his phone across the room once when he accidentally opened one near his mates. That was a weird one to explain.

“But, I am going to send you something!” Poppy sounds elated as she talks.

He waits until the notification comes through, tapping on it to be greeted by a video. Poppy stays silent on the other end as Bobby watches it.

It’s a video of June, of course. He’s pretty sure the entirety of his phone is full of pictures and videos of her by now. 

He smiles wide, watching June grabbing onto the side of the sofa and hoisting herself up like she’s been doing a lot lately. His stomach drops when the angle changes as Poppy sits on the floor, holding out a hand to June.

June lets go of the sofa, her arms flailing in the air for a second as she balances and starts taking slow steps towards Poppy.

Poppy’s still on the other end of the phone, staying quiet as he watches the video. 

“Oh my God,” He whispers. He wipes at his eyes, tears falling down his hot face. “She’s walking!?”

“She’s walking!” Poppy practically screams down the phone.

“Since… when?” Bobby asks. He’s only been gone a few days.

“Happened this morning when I was making her breakfast. Cracked my phone screen trying to get it out of my pocket.”

Bobby stays quiet, restarting the video again. Of all the times he had to be away, he misses _this_. Fuck sake.

"Can't believe I missed it." He says to himself and starts the video again. He wipes at his eyes as he watches June's elated face appear on screen.

Poppy doesn't reply straight away. He can hear her sigh on the other end.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." She says.

"Babe, it's her first steps. I should've been there."

" _Ah_! What did I just say?"

Bobby just huffs and sits back in the seat, watching the video one more time.

"Don't get an attitude." She teases.

"I'm not." He grins and shakes his head.

"Good." She pauses for a second. "I've gotta go babe, promised I'd see Priya tonight and I've gotta get little one ready."

"Can you stay on the line a little longer?" He frowns.

"Yeah, of course -" She replies, her voice a little quiet. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I just like your voice.” He beams when she starts laughing again.

“I like yours too, but I do have to go now.”

“Nooo,” He whines. “Just keep me in your pocket.”

“I’m hanging up.” She snickers.

“Not if I hang up first.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“Okay,” She laughs. “Bye.”

“Bye.”

They both go quiet, waiting for the other to hang up. Bobby bursts into hysterics when neither of them do.

“Are you gonna do anything tonight?” She asks when their laughter dies down. He can hear her moving about the flat.

“Uh, I’m seeing Jonno at eight, so probably Tasha as well. Most likely KJ and Alan too if they’re about.” He answers.

“Mm,” She hums. “What you gonna do for the next… 7 hours?”

Fuck, was it only 1 o’clock? He looks at his watch and groans, eyes falling closed as he rests his head back on the seat.

“Fuck, I don’t know -”

“Hey, how’s your mum, by the way?” She interrupts. “You got a package from her the other day and I’m itching to open it. I think it’s something for June.”

“I… don’t know, actually.” He blinks. “Haven’t spoken to her in a little while.”

Poppy just hums. The kind of noise she makes when he’s being dumb and hinting towards something.

They say their goodbyes soon after, Bobby still trying to keep Poppy on the call and soaking up her voice for as long as he can. It physically aches as she hangs up. He stares at the call time for a few seconds - 10 minutes 52 seconds. 

That's the happiest he's felt in the past few days.

Bobby places his phone down on the passenger seat and sighs deeply as he closes his eyes. He’s not entirely himself without her and June by his side.

He taps his fingers on the steering wheel, looking at his phone on the seat beside him, Poppy’s words replaying in his head. 

“Ugh. _Fine_.” He sighs to himself and starts the car.

It's mid afternoon when he pulls up to his parents' house, the Glasgow sun sitting behind some thick clouds. He trudges up the steps and waits at the door after knocking. 

No answer. So, he knocks again a little louder this time. Still nothing. 

He groans and walks around the side of the house, reverting back into his teenage self as he hops over the fence. Just with a lot more groaning and grunting than he's used to.

A loud clang echoes from the shed at the bottom of the garden. He stands there and waits for it to happen again. It does. 

His father.

His dad, Graham but goes by Gray ever since Bobby made fun of his silver hair when he was a teenager, is normally found working away in his workshop. And today was one of those days.

Bobby walks down the path, stopping to press his ear up against the wooden door and stands back when the loud noises subside. The shed door opens before he even reaches for the handle, startling him and startling his dad at the same time.

“Jesus!” His father yells and drops whatever he is carrying.

“Hey, dad.” He bends down to help him pick up his belongings. “Alright?”

“Alright? _Alright_? Almost gave me a bleeding heart attack.” They both stand up. “What are you doing back? Where’s the missus and my sweet little lassie?”

“Nice to see you, as well.” He laughs. “They’re… at home.”

“Right.” Gray studies Bobby’s face for a second. “What’s going on?”

“Huh?”

“What’s going on?” He repeats. “Got that look on your face.”

“Uh,” He tilts his head at him. “Just, y’know. Baby stuff.”

“Ah.” He scratches his chin. “Lets go inside.”

Before Bobby is even settled at the kitchen table, his mum comes pacing into the room. He gets a small smack over the head. That would normally be brushed off by anyone else, but to Bobby the 5’1 Scottish warrior called Bethany was terrifying. His dad just watches and laughs.

“Ow!” He laughs. “Ay, what was that for?”

“Why didn’t you knock?” Bethany shakes her head and flicks the kettle on, not even glancing over to look at him.

“ _Ma_ , I did knock -“

She swiftly holds a hand up.

“I don’t want to hear it.” She folds her arms and rests against the counter. “Tea?”

“Yeah, please.”

Obviously something is up with him, as his mother clocks the look on his face as soon as she brings a steaming pot and mugs to the table. His dad cracks open a packet of biscuits as he sits down next to him. 

“Bobby,” She squints her eyes at him. “Who pissed on your parade?”

“Charming as always, ma.”

“S’why I married her.” Gray mumbles as he takes a swig from his mug and rustles a newspaper open.

Bobby laughs watching Gray get kicked by his mum under the table.

“You just look tired, sweetheart.” She cups Bobby’s jaw with her hand and twists his face to look at him. “Junie keeping you up?”

“Kinda.” He sighs. “More worried about Poppy.”

“Oh?”

“She’s having a rough time.”

“She crying?”

“Uh,” Bobby blinks for a second. “Yeah, she is.”

“Not feeling good enough?”

“... Yes.”

“Clingy?” His father interjects.

“Um. I guess.”

“Then she’s _fiiiinee_.” His mum sits back in her chair and waves it off. “All that postnatal shit. The baby blues. It’s normal.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, of course. Happened to me. Happens to all first time mothers.” She talks like it's a fact and takes a sip before talking again. “You read about this kinda stuff, right?”

“Yeah, but, she’s just -“

“More emotional than you thought?” She cocks her head at him.

Damn it. How does she know everything about to come out of his mouth? He feels like a kid again.

“Ask your father. He’ll tell you how much of a wreck I was after having you.”

Bobby looks over to him, getting a solid nod of approval.

“You love her, right?” His dad sets down the newspaper.

“More than anything.” Bobby says.

“Then, just be there. And love her. And _tell_ her you love her.” He says seriously. “That’s all she wants.”

Bobby looks over to his mum for more encouragement, but she just nods along.

“You guys done this before?” Bobby points between them and smiles.

Bethany just rolls her eyes and pushes her seat back from the table to get up.

“You got plans tonight?” She asks as she takes their dirty mugs to the sink.

“Yeah, drinks at eight.” 

“The boys?”

“Mhm.”

“Miss those idiots. Never thought I’d see a laddie like Jonno get married.” She says, looking baffled.

“Going local?” Gray asks as he munches on a digestive biscuit.

“Yeah. Always. I can stay for dinner though.” Bobby says.

“Who said we were offering dinner?” Bethany scoffs, making them all laugh.

A warm sense of satisfaction spread through Bobby’s chest as he settles into his favourite booth of his local later that evening.

Well, his old local. The same booth where he saw Poppy slamming tequila with his mates when she met them for the first time. His heart melts at the memory. Tasha and Jonno squeeze in next to him, KJ and Alan opposite.

The drinks start flowing pretty quickly. It feels like old times for him, drinking in his favourite place with some of his favourite people in the world. He’s just sad his absolute favourite isn’t here to share it with him.

“Fuck you!” KJ laughs and points at Jonno over the table. “One Direction made good music and you know it!”

“I’ve caught him listening to _Does He Knows_ before!” Tasha hollers.

“ _Tasha_.” Jonno turns to her with wild eyes. Yeah that definitely was a secret.

“A- _ha_!” KJ claps his hands together. “So you do think they’re good.”

“The song is good, not them.” Jonno defends himself, putting his hand flat on the table forceful enough for everyone’s pints to shake.

“But it’s their song?” Bobby laughs, raising his eyebrows at him.

“Aye. Okay, but loads of people wrote their songs, surely?” 

The heated discussion goes on for a while longer. Jonno refuses to call it an argument because there are no sides to this, he just believes he is right. At one point, Tasha brings up Poppy to change the subject.

“I miss that lassie.” Tasha frowns. “How’s she doing?”

“She’s… good.” Bobby’s hesitant for a moment and sets his drink on the table. “She’s just - she’s worried she’s not doing a good job. With June, I mean."

“Really?” Tasha frowns.

"Yeah." Bobby sighs.

“Parents fuck up.” Alan states. “They just do, there’s no avoiding that.”

“Yeah, I mean, look how Jonno turned out.” KJ says, earning himself a middle finger from him.

“Fuck, man. If there’s any woman who can handle the stresses of a baby with ease - it’s Poppy.” Alan turns to Bobby.

“Yeah, she’s awesome. You both are.” Tasha muses. “And June is going to be awesome. You’re going to give her space to be her own person, and raise her _right_ , y’know?”

“Right,” Bobby says uncertain, but his heart twists at how meaningful those words are.

“She’s gonna love you guys so much.” Jonno adds and takes a sip of his pint.

“She took her first steps today.” Bobby says, smiling weakly at the group.

It kind of kills him to say it out loud, knowing forever that he didn’t get to see it in person.

Tasha gasps and demands he hands his phone over as soon as he pulls up the video. He watches as they all crowd around it as she holds it up, their eyes lighting up when June comes on screen. He grins to himself when Poppy’s voice, loud and obvious pops up in the background.

They’re at the pub until closing, getting kicked out long after last orders have been called. Tasha sparks up a cigarette as soon as she gets outside, the orange flame lighting up her face in the pitch black. 

They stay huddled together for a while longer, saying whatever comes to mind. Alan’s leaning on Tasha, his head hanging between his shoulders from how hammered he is.

“You’d rather be a zombie than a werewolf?” KJ eyes are comically wide as he stares at Tasha.

“Yeah,” She blinks at him, swaying slightly from trying to hold Alan up. “If I’m submitting to the supernatural I wanna be something super gross and deadly.”

“But, over a werewolf?” Jonno asks.

“Yeah!” She grins at him.

“I think… the worst thing about being a zombie is all the walking you’ll have to do.” KJ rambles.

“What?” Bobby slurs, accepting Tasha’s cig as she passes it to him. It takes him a couple of attempts to get it between his lips before taking a drag, all the drinks catching up with him now.

“Stop talking bollocks, KJ.” Jonno shakes his head.

“Yeah, KJ.” Alan mumbles, his face still pointed towards the ground.

Alan’s demeanour changes suddenly, he straightens up and his eyes widen before he makes a wrenching sound and runs off in a random direction. They all burst into laughter as he chunders behind some poor person’s car.

Bobby walks home with KJ, their steps not fully landing from how drunk they both are. KJ bursts into a rendition of _Flower of Scotland_ at one point and Bobby joins in, singing as loud as they can as they walk down the street. God, he’s missed this.

The next morning, Bobby wakes up face-down on KJ’s sofa.

His shoes are still on, nose a little bit crusted with blood and he’s certain he’s still a little drunk. He squints in the early-morning light filtering through the blinds next to him, not at all happy with how bright it is. 

He sits up, a bit too quickly for his body to handle and a sharp pain pierces through his skull right down into his brain. He feels like shit.

He doesn’t really remember much about the night. 

He definitely recalls leaving the pub, in high spirits as he said his goodbyes to Jonno,Tasha and Alan. He’s got a burn mark on his hand from when he made Tasha laugh and she dropped her lit cigarette on him. 

He kind of remembers KJ accidentally elbowing him in the face when he opened the door to his place. KJ started laughing and then panicking, only to wake up his boyfriend. Bobby sat on the edge of the tub as a very drunk KJ and his very pissed off, sober boyfriend helped stuff tissues up his nose. 

He remembers talking on the phone at one point too, probably to order food. That would explain the open pizza boxes on the floor.

He gets himself up off the couch, very very slowly. His legs barely keep him up, fighting with the alcohol still swimming around in his system. He gives himself a pat down. Phone. Keys. Wallet. _Awesome_. 

He shuffles down the hallway, bursting for a pee, when he notices KJ’s bedroom door slightly ajar. He looks through the gap, squinting until his eyes focused. KJ is wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, both of them snoring like buzzsaws. And yet they look so peaceful.

His eyes prickle slightly. He misses Poppy. Damn, he misses Poppy, a lot.

  
  


**

  
  


It’s not about until a week later that Poppy asks about Glasgow.

Bobby bounds into bed, scooching up to Poppy's side and pressing himself all up against her and draping a leg over hers. She smells like fresh linen and toothpaste. He lets out a small, happy sigh and watches as she fixes her glasses before turning her attention back to her phone.

They're both quiet, enjoying the silence and each others company, Bobby’s opening and closing his eyes and trying to fight the urge to sleep until Poppy plops her phone down on the bed.

“So, last weekend.” She starts conversation. “Seems like you had fun.”

“Yeah, got a bit out of hand.”

"Do you…" She trails off. "Do you remember calling me?”

"Mmm," He hums in thought, starting to fall asleep on her. "Nope. Did I wake you up?"

"No, no." She says quietly. "You left a voicemail."

"Really?”

"Yeah."

"That's unlike me."

"Mhm."

"What'd I say?" He asks, amused.

"Not much, just, you had a few things on your mind."

"Sorry, babe." He pauses to yawn, his nose scrunching up. "Was so hammered, probably was just talking shite."

She hums before going quiet again. Bobby reels in the feeling of being close to her, his mind starting to fade into nothing as he starts to fall asleep.

Then he hears the distinct sounds of his drunken self playing out of her phone.

He cracks an eye open, then sits up quickly to look at her and immediately clocks the huge grin on her face. She's holding her phone out like she's holding a secret.

« _Hiii!_ » The message starts. 

Bobby listens to the audio crackle from him practically shouting and he watches Poppy’s face screw up as she tries to suppress her laugh. 

« _I’m calling_ -» There’s a weird hiccup sound. « _I’m calling, because, so uh - we went out tonight, as you can probably tell… and it was only supposed to be a few but, Jonno kept buying us drinks and - how can I say no to that?_ »

« _Anyway, now I’m really drunk and on the floor of KJ’s flat_ -» Some rustling sounds block out whatever Bobby said next. 

«- _And I’ve been thinking about you alllll night, and now I can hear KJ and his boyfriend in their room._ » Long pause. « _I think this is payback for all the times we’ve done that to him._ »

Bobby blushes, he can’t believe she’s making him listen to all of his drunken ramblings.

« _It really makes me wish you were here. Not to like, fuck you though, well… kind of - but, you’re so smart and funny and giving and strong. Fuck - you’re so strong and the mother of our baby, god I miss little one_ -»

« _If we could never have sex again, then, fine so be it. But I really hope that doesn’t happen, ‘cause I really, really fucking love having sex with you. I mean, fuck_ -» There’s a soft groan. « _We’re just so good, Lass. I mean, you’re… ugh, the best. And like, you don’t even know it_.»

« _Do you know how hard it is to not come when you’re looking up at me with those gorgeous eyes as you blow me - shit, whenever you’re away I always think about that and just about die, jeeesus_ -» A few more seconds of silence. « _And that noise you make, y’know? When I first slide into you really deep and you make that little grunt, moaning noise_ ,»

« _You actually drive me insane, I can’t think about this too much or I’m gonna make myself hard - actually, maybe I'm too drunk to be hard_ -» A long, loud sigh travels out the phone, making the audio crackle again. 

« _When you can’t keep still when I go down on you, oh my - God. And especially when I use my hands as well, I know you like them, shit, you’re always a little louder when I use them as I eat you out and I love it. So. Much_.»

« _When you have to suck on my fingers to keep yourself quiet, oh man, it’s so fucking hot… God, I want you so badly right now. Is it weird how much I love coming inside you? Tell me if it is_ -» Another hiccup. « _Cause, fuck, babe… I really love it. And I wanna have all of your kids, I want a whole bunch of ‘em! Enough for a five a-side, at least_.»

« _Well, you have to want them too. Obviously. Your babies too and your body and, oh god… did that sound demanding? I don’t know. I just want all of your babies_.» He sounds a bit delirious now. 

« _I wanna get a house and put you and all of our babies in it. And I would also live there and look after you and the babies_ -»

The message stops and Poppy places her phone down on the bed, smiling at him.

"What happened?" Bobby asks, he looks mortified and confused.

"Dunno, the message just stops there," She laughs and shrugs. "You probably went on for a while longer."

"Ugh," He rolls onto his back and puts his hands on his burning face. "I'm _so_ sorry, I must've been way more pissed than I thought."

She takes his hands off his face, smiling down at his embarrassed expression. He’s still got his eyes closed and listens to the small familiar clink as she sets her glasses down onto the bedside table. He cracks an eye open when she leans over and pokes him on the shoulder.

"I'm amazed you were coordinated enough to make a phone call, to be honest." She grins.

He smiles at her, mirroring her expression. He sits up on his elbows to look at her properly and plays with the duvet cover.

“Okay," He breathes out and looks at her. "This is going to sound… stupid.” He laughs at himself. 

“Don’t put yourself down, babe.” She kisses his bare shoulder, his skin hot still from embarrassment. “I’m sure it’s not stupid.”

He gives her a genuine smile then, some of his nerves melting away. She watches him get lost in his thoughts for a moment and waits for him to keep talking.

“So. You’re my wife. And we have a kid.”

“I am. And yes we do.” She tilts her head a him. The side of her mouth quirks up, amused.

“And I love you.”

“And I love you, too.”

“And we’ve talked about the future a bunch. So, obviously we’re solid.”

“Rock solid, babe.” She winks at him.

“And I know the house and baby stuff is gonna happen, because we both want it to happen.”

She just smiles and nods at him, waiting for him to keep talking.

“But,” He shrugs. “I don’t know… I just wanna tell you that all the time. I’m just so excited about it. About us. Feels like it’s gonna burst out whenever I look at you.”

Poppy blinks, looking past his shoulder for a second.

“I look at you and see a future. I genuinely can see the rest of my life, even with just a passing glance. It sounds crazy! But, I do.”

She doesn’t say anything. Bobby speaks again to fill the silence.

“See? It sounds so dumb doesn’t it?” He laughs. “I think it just exploded out of me when I made that phone call.”

She looks like she's about to cry, her eyes cast down to the bed and look up again accompanied with a smile. Bobby reaches out to place his hand on hers and giving it a squeeze. His chest tightens as he runs his thumb along her wedding ring.

Poppy moves quickly, climbing on top of him and immediately capturing his mouth for a kiss. She kisses him slow and runs her hands up his chest over his shoulder and grips his hair. 

Bobby complies quickly, no time to think, just going with the flow as he kisses her back. He runs his hands up her shirt, rubbing up and down her sides. He grabs her ass when she starts rolling her hips down onto his, pulling her tighter against him.

“It’s not dumb.” She mumbles against his lips. “It’s everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.” He murmurs and smiles up at her when she gently brushes his cheek with her thumb.

"That's such a line." She laughs in his face.

"And yet, you're straddling me, so it's working." He laughs as well.

“You said a couple of other things you wanted in that voicemail, too.” She breathes out.

"Did I?" Bobby rubs his chin, pretending he's in thought. "Might have to remind me, Lass."

"Mm, well…" She leans closer to him, not close enough for a kiss but their lips touch. "There was something about when I blow you."

"Yeah?" His heart starts skipping at how low and quiet her voice has gone.

"And how much you like it when I can't keep still when you eat me out."

"Hm. Anything else?"

"And that I'm the best." She grins.

"I'm not going to admit to that," He starts laughing and pinches her sides making her jostle on top of him. "Gonna have to prove it."

Something clicks then. Her eyes change, not like the usual way they do when she’s in the mood. She looks... dangerous. 

He groans at the sight of her as she hops off the bed and strips off her shirt and undies. He shucks down his own, kicking them off the foot of the bed as quick as he can. The way she’s eyeing him up and down makes him nervous, like she’s about to devour him.

She climbs on the bed again, watching his face as she dips down to kiss up his thighs, along the V of his hip bones, dangerously close to his length that's making its way to full attention.

She doesn't even give him a second to compose himself before she takes him into her mouth. 

He watches her head bob as she works him with her hand and mouth, her hair splayed wildly all over his stomach. His skin prickles when she grips his hips, pinning him down to the bed. If he could describe heaven, it would be right now, being stuck between the bed and her hot mouth.

She looks up at him just as she hollows her cheeks and sucks harder. Shit, those damn eyes. He keens over himself as she draws patterns with her tongue just under the tip of him. A gasp falls out of her mouth as she pulls off of him, his dick soaked and messy from her spit.

Bobby’s eyes light up, watching her knee her way up the bed and straddling him again. She leans down to kiss him, her lips gentle and soft to the touch. She's pressing herself all up against him, skin on fire where they're touching.

He can't stop sighing into her mouth as she grinds on him, her wetness dragging along his dick. His face flushes as she keeps whimpering, everytime the tip of him catches on her clit. It's like she's marking him. It's so hot and down right _filthy_. It feels primal almost and Bobby throbs at the idea that she's making him hers.

He clocks her intentions when she moves up the bed again, a bit more this time, making space for her knees either side of his head.

“This okay?” She murmurs, her voice tight already.

He doesn’t even respond. He just grabs her thighs and pulls her closer. She lets out a surprised squeak, grabbing the headboard for support. He wiggles his eyebrows with a smile at her as he pulls her down and extends his chin up to press an open-mouthed kiss to her clit.

She moans, pulling up from his mouth to look at him. She bends her knees again, clit meeting his lips for another kiss. The third time, he catches it with some suction with his puckered lips, making a satisfying pop sound when she pulls away. Her thighs shake for second as she tries to stifle the gasp escaping from her. 

Done with the teasing, Bobby spreads his hands on her thighs and pulls her down to eat her out the way he knows that’ll drive her crazy. She keeps a hand gripped on the headboard, her other hand falling down to grip his hair. Poppy’s eyes fall closed as he flattens his tongue, dragging it through her folds and keeping it rigid when she starts rocking herself down.

She tries to pull away again but he keeps her locked down, his fingers digging into the flesh of her thighs. She sounds delirious above him, her words not entirely coherent as she moans between her cursing. He loves it, Jesus fuck, really loves it. His hips stutter up for a second, dick bobbing above his stomach from how hard he is from listening to her. 

“Oh, fuck. Don’t stop -“ She groans, her head dropping.

He’s focused, licking her steady and gently, mouth getting soaked. He moves to get his mouth on her clit again, sucking harshly and oh yeah, there they go, her thighs tense around him. He’s really got her going now. Her noises are slightly muffled from how tight her thighs are pressed up against his ears. 

He’s all so turned by it all, the hot, sharp taste of her, the feeling of her skin on his hands and her voice bouncing around the room. 

His eyes flutter in time with his hips stuttering up into the air again, trying to get any kind of release. His dick jumps when she starts saying all the stuff she wants to do to him, he can’t help but let out a groan against her cunt as well.

“Bobby,” Poppy whines, her voice all tight. “Fuck, Bobby.”

His head is always sent into a spin when she says his name like that, and he trembles against her, moaning when her thighs tense. He hangs onto her, he can barely breathe he’s so hard it hurts. He can’t keep still. Fuck, _fuck._

She pulls at his hair, little shocks of pleasure spiral down his chest and crash up again. His dick jerks when she pulls at it again, a little harder as she whimpers out his name. He's having a hard time focusing, moaning up into her as she rides his face.

He loses his rhythm, his hips rolling up again as he suddenly comes, without even being touched. He gasps up against her pussy, completely losing himself, feeling his cum splatter hot all over his stomach.

“ _Baby_ , don’t stop, c’mon -“ She opens her eyes, just in time to watch his roll back into his head. He can feel her move, as she twists around to look over her shoulder. “Oh fuck… that’s so, _Christ_ Bobby, that’s so hot.”

He’s panting under her, iron grip still on her thighs. He grabs her ass to get her attention back.

“Shut up,” He wheezes and laughs. “Wanna make you come.”

She laughs as well, grinning down at him as he pulls her down again. His hands slide up and encourage her to roll her hips down. He keeps his tongue stiff again, both of them moving together in rhythm. Her breath starts shaking as her throat tightens, moans crescendoing as he sucks harder on her clit.

He feels her stiffen up as she comes. His name falls out of her mouth, over and over. Her fingers turn practically white from her grip on the headboard, trying to keep herself upright. He can’t get enough of the sensation of her thighs shaking up against his ears. She can’t hold herself up any longer, body sagging as she comes down.

She throws her leg back over him, falling into a heap next to him on the bed. His nose and mouth are wet with her. He barely wipes at himself before pushing up to crawl on top of her and get his lips on hers, desperate to be close again. She moans into it, hands flying up to cradle his face.

“Some message I left you, eh?” He breathes out.

That sends Poppy into a fit of giggles, nodding and kissing him again.

“So… am I?” She asks him.

“Hm?”

“The best?” She laughs. “Think I solidified my title,” Her eyes flick down. “After _that_.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Bobby’s face flushes.

Poppy starts cracking up in his face and hits his arm. She is, but he’s not going to admit that to her face just yet.

  
  


**

  
  


“I like it when you get stubble.” Poppy frowns and bats her eyelashes at him.

“Well - I don’t. And that is not going to work this time.” He laughs as he starts lathering his face up with shaving gel.

They’re chilling at home on a rainy Sunday morning. Poppy’s sitting on the bathroom counter with Bobby standing between her legs. June’s in her little bouncer in the door frame.

Poppy grins as he hands the razor to her. She starts carefully shaving his face, twisting around every now and then to wash the foam off in the sink. Bobby’s stands incredibly still, resting his hands on her thighs and eyes flicking to her face to give her a smile when she gets close.

“What do you think we should do for little one’s birthday?” Bobby says, looking past Poppy’s shoulder and into the mirror.

“Hmm, y’know I haven’t thought about it, actually.” She carefully shaves down close to his jaw, angelling the razor just right not to nip him.

Poppy dips the razor in the hot water sitting in the sink and swirls it a few times. She brings her hands down to her lap and looks over to June. She’s just gone 11 months old, but to them it feels like she’s been in their lives forever. To Bobby, there’s no way of describing having a baby other than amazing.

“What do people normally do for a baby’s first birthday?” She laughs. 

“Dunno.” He shrugs. “Can’t drink. Can’t dance. What’s the point?” He teases.

"Ah, god. I don't even wanna think about her getting to the age to drink." Poppy smiles and shakes her head. "I was a nightmare when I turned 18."

"Only 18?" 

"Alright mate, not all of us were into the underage drinking." She shoots him a look.

"True," He says. "But she's got the Scottish genes! I put my mum through so much crap."

"I can see June being a little terror."

"Nah, you're joking." Bobby turns to look at her, sweet little face pointing up and smiling at him. "She's gonna be sensible."

"Bet?" Poppy sits back and holds a hand out.

"Bet." He takes her hand and shakes it firmly.

"Just wait until she starts dating!" Poppy chirps.

"Ugh, don't." Bobby drops his head and sighs.

Poppy lifts his chin up, angling his face to get the razor on him again.

“You’re gonna make her a cake right?” She switches back to earlier conversation.

“Of course. Every year.” He says and rolls his eyes like it should be obvious. “Would be criminal not to make little one a cake.”

“Good.” She says. They smile at each other.

“You wanna try plan some stuff for it today?”

Poppy’s quiet as she twist around to clean the razor in the sink again. She adjusts her glasses as she turns back to him. 

“I have to go out in a bit.” She says, gliding the razor down and over his Adam’s apple. “With Priya. Shouldn’t be too long but I don’t know when I’ll be back.”

“Oh, yeah? What you doing?”

“Just... lunch.”

“You guys are really loving the lunches right now.” He laughs and squints his eyes at her. He keeps still as she brings the razor up to his face again. Poppy just laughs and shakes her head.

“Girls gotta eat.”

“Mm.” He hums and squeezes his hand on her thigh. "Speaking of - Let me cook you dinner tonight?”

“You cook every night.” She laughs and sits back to look him in the eyes.

"Because your cooking would kill us." He winks at her.

Poppy goes to counter but stops herself. She smirks and shakes her head at him, catching his eyes for a second.

"I'm not gonna bite."

Bobby grins in response.

“I meant, let me cook you a proper dinner.”

“Okay.” She grins.

He leans in for a kiss, lips catching quickly and leaving foam around Poppy’s mouth. They both laugh as he tries to wipe it off her.

He says goodbye to her at the door, holding one of June arms and making her wave. He watches until she’s out of sight and gone down the stairwell.

Bobby pines after her all day. He alternates between checking his phone to read old messages and poking through her make-up in the bathroom. Looking at June didn’t help either, she was like a miniature of Poppy. He even puts Gossip Girl on in the living room to make it feel like she’s in the flat.

He watches from the window as her car pulls into the building lot later that evening. He rushes to the kitchen to plop June in her high chair and makes sure everything is set and in place for Poppy’s arrival. He stays in the kitchen, acting like he hasn’t been waiting for her to come home, when he hears her open the front door.

He does a double take when she steps into the kitchen, her once long flowing, waist-length hair now sitting just above her shoulders. He doesn’t even say hello, just points a finger at her with his mouth open.

“Your hair!”

She's smiling and blushing and looking confused all at once. Bobby can't stop staring at her she looks so … mature.

“I know.” She says, her eyes wide like she’s kinda panicking. “Do you like it?”

“ _Yes_.” He rushes over and cradles her face as they kiss.

“Really? Don’t bullshit me.” She starts laughing.

“Yes! Oh my God, yes.” He smiles at her. “You look like… a hot mum.”

“Thanks,” She giggles. “Priya convinced me.”

“Then I have a lot of thank you cookies to make for Priya.” He jokes.

He steps back slightly and runs his hands up behind her head and threads his fingers through her hair. He massages her scalp with the pads of his fingers, just how she likes. 

“Not much left for you to grab though.” She teases.

Bobby’s a little taken back and cocks his head at her, eyes gone wide. He slips his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and pulls her flush up against him.

“Don’t give me ideas.” He whispers and leans down to kiss her.

She places a finger on his lips to stop him and laughs when he frowns.

“Maybe after dinner.” She says and walks away to greet June.

He watches as she hoists June up out of her seat and holds her in the air for a second, both of them smiling at each other. Poppy starts laughing as June tugs at her freshly cut hair, eyes confused but full of wonder.He recognises how lucky he is in that moment. 

It doesn’t look like much but the little things always feeling so much more meaningful when you get to share them with people you truly love. And he really, really loves his girls.

  
  
  


**

  
  


"You're ill."

"I'm not."

"You are. And stop texting!" He grabs her phone and holds it up out of her vicinity when she tries to grab it. “You’ve been speaking to Priya all morning. You need to rest!”

“Bobby, I’m fine."

“Poppy, you’re _ill_.”

"I'm no-"

Poppy can't finish talking, interrupted by a huge cough exploding out of her. Bobby stands at the side of the bed and listens to her chest rattle after she calms down.

"You are." He can't resist, lips pulling into a small smile.

"Fuck you." She sighs and pushes the duvet off herself. “Help me to the toilet.”

Understanding, Bobby pulls her upright as she swings her legs out of bed. He keeps a hand on her back as she hobbles to the bathroom, muscles aching and screaming at her to lie back down.

“Ugh, god.” She groans at the blinding bathroom lights and switches them back off.

He watches from the doorway as she feels her way to the toilet.

“You just gonna piss in the dark?” He says, amusement in his voice.

“Yes.” She groans. “You just gonna stand there and watch?”

“Just making sure you don’t fall in.”

“Har-Har.”

She watches his silhouette walk away as she sits down. As she steps out of the bathroom, Bobby returns from the kitchen with a cold glass of water and ice lolly.

She had tried to eat the homemade soup he’d made earlier but her sore throat couldn’t deal with it.

He watches her climb back into bed, sitting up against the pillows before he hands the water to her. 

“I can’t be ill,” She croaks and takes a sip. “It’s little one’s birthday.”

“We can cancel.”

“Babe -“

“Shush.” He interrupts. “We can always do it another day.” He takes the water from her and sets it on the nightstand. He unwraps the ice lolly and hands it to her.

He leaves the room again, to return with June in his arms. She lights up as soon as her eyes land on Poppy, arms flailing about. Poppy melts a little bit inside.

“We can have our own little party right here,” He bounces June before climbing into bed next to Poppy. “Isn’t that right, darling?” He coos as he settles her in his lap

They flick the TV on in the corner, something to keep June occupied. Bobby keeps a hand on Poppy’s bare leg and the other holding June against his stomach, fingers absently drumming to the children's music playing from the TV. Poppy leans her head on his shoulder, letting the ice lolly relieve the burning ache in her throat.

They’re all snuggled together for about 5 minutes until Poppy shoots up and away from them suddenly. She sneezes so forceful she doesn’t have time to cover her nose or get a tissue. Snot, partially dyed red from the ice lolly, lands on her chin, her sweatshirt and on Bobby’s hand on her leg.

They both freeze. Bobby’s mouth opens achingly slow and his eyebrows scrunch together.

“That -“ He looks mortified. “Has got to be the grossest thing you have ever done.”

She can’t help but laugh and then wince from the pain.

“Bobby, get me a tissue!” She says, holding her chin up so it doesn’t drip onto the bed.

He leans over to the side table to grab a tissue, wiping his hand with a disgusted noise before wiping her chin and nose. He hands her another one to blow her nose and shuffles out of bed to go wash his hands for about 10 minutes.

June just stares at Poppy, pushing herself up to start crawling over to her.

“Oh sweetheart,” She chucks her used tissue on the table. “I’m very sick,”

June grabs onto her leg, hoisting herself up a little to look at Poppy’s face. Little elated noises start escaping from her mixed with a bunch of gurgles, making Poppy feel right at home again.

“Mmm!” June says. “Muh.”

“Mmm?” Poppy laughs and copies her, egging June on a little more.

“Mah!” She points at Poppy’s face.

“Yes, I’m very sick. I’m sorry, girlie.” Poppy twirls one of June’s curly locks with her finger.

“Mm.”

“I know. It sucks doesn’t it.”

“Muh. Ma-ma.” 

Poppy tenses. 

“Ma-ma!” June says again and throws her arms out towards her.

“Oh -“ Poppy voice is all squeaky, throat getting tight. Ah, here come the tears. She picks June ups and plops here in her lap, holding her tight.

“Did you say ma-ma?” Poppy starts crying, looking like a huge mess as she wipes at her eyes and nose. 

June just sticks her hand in her mouth, drooling on herself. Bobby walks back in the room, still looking a little grossed out and deflates when he sees Poppy crying.

“Hey!” He rushes onto the bed, talking softly. “Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“Oh, I’m happy it’s fine -“ She laughs hysterically as she wipes her face again on her sleeve. “She said ma-ma.”

“Oh, babe.” He wipes at her eyes with his own sleeve. “Knew she was a mummy’s girl.”

He settles beside her again, slinging his arm around her shoulders and kissing her hair. They stay there for the rest of the day, flicking between TV shows and saying whatever comes to mind.

That evening, when Bobby returns to the bedroom with a bowl of ice cream for the girls he finds them both asleep, June lying on Poppy’s chest. He climbs into bed next to them, trying not to disturb their slumber. When he turns the lamp off, he hears Poppy heavily sigh in her sleep.

“Goodnight, babe.” She mumbles.

“Night, Lass.” He whispers.

He passes out with a smile plastered on his face.

  
  


**

  
  


“Shall we do something nice for daddy?” Poppy asks, looking over at June in her high chair.

She erupts in a delighted scream before throwing one of her toys full-force onto the floor.

“Yeah, thought so.” Poppy nods.

They’re in the kitchen, Poppy with her hands on her hips with Bobby's favourite apron on as she tries to read his god awful handwriting in his recipe notebook. June's alternating between watching her move around the kitchen and making gurgling sounds to herself.

Bobby’s out for the day, onsite at the bakery in Greater Manchester. He has some kind of meeting. Or presentation. Poppy can’t quite remember as he told her when he got up early this morning, her brain not taking anything in as she was half asleep.

“Can you read this?” Poppy whips around and holds up the notebook towards June. Poppy briefly pauses for a moment before giggling at her own joke and going back to reading.

“Right,” She says, after finally getting some idea of what Bobby’s handwriting says. “So - I need…”

After placing an array of ingredients on the counters, Poppy’s still trying to read Bobby’s instructions in the notebook. She gives up, turning and leaning up against the side to look at June.

“Should we do a cake?” She tilts her head as June’s big eyes stare directly at her. “Your dad likes cakes. And super good at making them.”

“Your dad is _very_ smart, not just with baking stuff though.” She says seriously and moves around the kitchen to get out a bunch of bowls and utensils. 

“He always knows what to do, when I don’t.”

Poppy looks back at the notebook and frowns.

“Mm, maybe we should make cupcakes instead, I’m terrible at this stuff.”

June makes a happy noise, stretching out her arms towards Poppy as she straightens up. Her bright little laugh makes Poppy’s heart skip.

“Cupcakes it is then.” Poppy grins and kisses the top of her head.

It starts off well. But sometimes good intentions don’t always end with good results.

Bobby comes home to a mess. To say the least. It’s a bomb site.

His eyes would’ve popped out of his head, were it possible, when he steps into the kitchen. There is flour _everywhere_. Like, everywhere. All over the counters and dusted on the floor. 

A few cracked eggs sit in and next to the sink. Bobby’s heart drops as he watches it drip from the edge of the counter and splatter on the floor. Uncooked batter sits in a bowl, mixed with some chopped up fruit that’s leaking and seeping into it.

Bobby lets out a little sad gasp when he realises his favourite whisk is sitting in the bowl, completely caked in whatever monstrosity Poppy was trying to make.

He lifts the whisk slowly, the batter clings on and stretches as he pulls it up and out. It looks like gum, so elastic and thick and gooey that Bobby gives up and places it back in the bowl.

He turns to see, what he thinks is Poppy’s various attempts at, whatever the fuck she was trying to make sitting on the dining table. A bunch of trays are stacked and sitting next to each other. He picks up a completely burnt cookie. Or what he thinks is a cookie. As it drops from his hand and back onto the tray it makes a huge clang sound - that’s how charred it is.

He finds his notebook among the mess, hidden under a bunch of ingredients that are still sitting out on the side. It’s soaked in milk, his notes bleeding slightly on the pages.

He feels a little dazed as he walks back out into the hallway, on a mission to find out what the hell happened.

He finds Poppy with a cold flannel on her head, completely passed out on the couch with the baby monitor slipping from her grip. 

He kneels down next to her, taking the flannel off her and gently stroking across her cheek. She groans in her sleep, turning over as her eyes crack open. She shoots up when she realises it’s him.

“Oh my God,” She croaks and coughs to clear her throat. “What time is it?”

“Just gone nine.” He mumbles as he checks his phone.

“Shit.” Her face drops. “Have you, uh, been in the -“

“Kitchen?” He finishes, looking the least bit impressed.

“Babe, fuck, I’m _so_ sorry! I was supposed to clean before you got home,” She scrambles to sit up properly. “I had nothing to do today, and wanted to make something for when you got back.”

“And, _shit_ , everything just kept going wrong… and then I was looking after June as well.” She rambles on, looking at him with pleading eyes. He’s pursing his lips and his jaw looks tight, she can’t tell if he’s mad or not.

“I didn’t realise how powerful that mixer is,” She points down at her clothes, she’s still wearing his favourite apron, speckled with a bunch of batter and what he thinks is chocolate. “It went - everywhere!”

“And using a whisk didn’t help either. I made a weird goop thing that I need to throw away.” She says. “So, I tried to make cookies instead but apparently even I can’t do that.”

“I burnt them all when I was giving June a bath and I think I ruined your baking trays.” She keeps talking, trying to explain herself. “Fuck, I’m so, so sorry.”

Poppy watches his face as he blinks at her, still not saying anything. 

“I swear I only laid down to rest my eyes after putting little one to bed.” She frowns and reaches out to take his hand. “I’ll go clean up now!”

“You tried baking?” He starts laughing to himself.

“Yeah. I wanted to do something nice.” She sighs, still looking sad and exhausted. “Sorry. It was a huge disaster.”

Bobby surges up to kiss her, kneeling up and getting his hands on her face as soon as he’s close enough. She’s a little startled and confused but kisses him back. 

He climbs up onto the sofa, not taking his lips of hers as he arranges them and lies between her legs. He fumbles to get the apron undone, throwing it across the room as soon as the knot loosens. He has no idea what's come over him, but all he wants is her.

He doesn’t even give her time to think as he kisses down her throat and pushes her shirt up to grope her. He latches his lips onto her nipple, sucking hard before moving away to kiss down her stomach and over her birthmark. 

Poppy gasps as he tugs at her shorts and panties and pulls them clean off in one motion. He grabs her hips, keeping her still as he lays his tongue flat against her pussy.

He makes her come on the couch and then again on her back on the floor after they fall off. 

He’s kissing her deep and slow as he walks her backwards to the bedroom, laughing into each other mouths when they accidentally slam into the door frame, not looking where they’re going. He strips her clothes off, well, whatever is left after fooling around in the living room.

She lies back on the bed, stretching her arms above her head as she watches Bobby get undressed. She’s blissed out, face completely red, eyes lidded and legs tingling still. Her attention snaps back up to his face when he catches her biting her lip and staring at him.

“What?” He laughs and chucks his hoodie at her face.

“Nothing,” She catches his hoodie and laughs. “You’re just sexy.”

“ _Sexy_?” He laughs and tries to brush it off. “You never use that word.”

“You just are.” She shrugs.

Bobby quirks an eyebrow up and gives her a smirk, challenging her words. 

He tugs at the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head before pulling it taut in his fists. He starts twirling it above his head, doing the stupid little dance like Jim from American Pie. It takes Poppy all of 1 second before bursting into hysterical laughter. She slaps a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggling.

His shirt flings in her direction as he lets go. He just grins as she laughs harder when he starts rolling his hips and sliding his belt out of the loops, deathly slow. He keeps dancing, some salsa steps getting thrown into the mix that he remembered Marisol teaching him. 

“Yas!” She stage whispers, aware of June sleeping in the room over. “Take it off!”

He spins around, giving her a little smoulder over his shoulder and starts sliding his jeans off. Poppy starts clapping rhythmically, in time to his dancing as he rocks his hips from side to side.

He arches his back as he steps out of them, giving Poppy a wonderful view of his bum as he keeps rolling his hips. She throws her head back as she giggles and watches him spin back towards her.

Poppy’s eyes drop down, looking directly at his dick straining in the fabric of his boxers. He hooks his thumbs into the waistband, teasing her as he starts to drop them and then stops. 

“It’s gonna cost extra.” He jokes and looks at her seriously.

Poppy starts laughing again, shaking her head at the dopey smirk on his face. She jokingly gasps as he finally takes them off, making them both giggle.

Bobby settles between her legs as he climbs onto the bed, his hard on a very obvious presence between the both of them. Finally, they kiss again, deep and full of heat. Bobby goes from goof to his intense self like he’s got a damn switch. Neither of them are holding back, getting lost in the push and pull of each other’s lips and tongues.

He shifts on top of her, hovering slightly to kiss along her jaw and chin as he lines himself up. They hold each other’s gaze as he enters her, faces so close their lips touch as they gasp and steal the others breath. The brown of Poppy’s eyes disappears as her pupils blow wide, so mindlessly turned on by it all. 

"Mmmm, _shit._ " He breathes out next to her face.

He wraps his arms under her back and around her shoulders, cradling her and keeping her as close as possible. He feels her thighs clamp next to his sides and nails digging into his arms as he starts to slowly rock into her.

Bobby catches her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping gently before brushing over it and biting down again. Poppy trembles, shakes rolling down her back and into her legs and toes.

He's fucking into her deep and slow, _so_ slow. She's feeling all kinds of loopy from the slow drag of his dick inside her, matching her drawn out whimpers. The heat is gradually rising within and out of their bodies, melting into sweat where they're touching.

"Shit, _shit_ ," She whines up into his face. "Oh, fuck."

He loves this. Loves seeing her fall apart in his arms, knowing he gets to put it back together and do it all over again.

Poppy's having a hard time keeping her eyes open, pleasure washing over her and pushing her deeper and deeper into bliss. Bobby watches as her eyes roll back, gasping against her mouth when she starts gently pushing her hips up to connect with his thrusts.

They find a rhythm pretty quickly, moving together like waves as they roll their hips. He keeps his arms around her, kissing over her cheeks and nose and eyelashes, listening to the noises she makes as she gets lost in all the sensations hitting her at once.

He captures her mouth for a kiss again and she blindly follows, trying to kiss back between her moans. He watches her face as he snaps his hips into her particularly hard and revert back to his slow and gentle pace. Poppy eyes snap open, head jerking up off the bed as she cries out.

" _Ah_! Fuck, _yeah_." She gasps, head dropping back down to the bed. 

She's shaking and squirming all up against him, he has to pull away to look at her fully, right now. It looks like she's about to cry when he pulls out and sits back on his legs.

" _Baby_ , oh fuck, _no_ please don't stop -" Her eyes open to look at him. "I can't -"

She cuts herself off with a groan, her hips leaving the bed when Bobby gets his fingers on her. Her hands fly down to clutch the sheets, desperately trying to stay quiet, falling apart in ways that Bobby's just so good at doing.

"Bobby, _Bobby_ -" Her voice shakes. "Yeah, oh god -"

His dick jumps from her voice, low and throaty. Bobby closes his eyes and has to squeeze a hand around himself, to get a least some kind of control. Otherwise he's going to fall over the edge way too soon. 

When he opens his eyes, she's staring down at his dick, so wet and red from how hard he is. He shuffles closer again, grabbing her legs and spreading them wider around his. 

The hot air of the room fills both their lungs as they pant, becoming almost painful to breathe. There's a moment where Bobby feels like they're the only two people on the planet, so drawn in and lost in her body.

He keeps a hand wrapped around his length as he pushes up against her folds, not fucking into her, just dragging it between and rubbing her with himself. Poppy's jaw falls open as she looks down to watch, face twisting up everytime he catches her clit.

Their hands collide, reaching out for each other as Bobby thrusts into her again, he can't hold back anymore. He slowly pulls out and back in again, just to hear her whimper. She grunts as he drops down on top of her again, hands roaming all over his sweat covered back and up to grab his dreads.

"Oh, f-fuck. Fuck." Words start tumbling out of his mouth as he picks up the pace.

He is not in control, blindly chasing for release in her wet and tight heat. She tightens her legs around him, holding him close and as deep as he can go. She can’t get enough of him. She's tired and tender and sore but she doesn’t care. She wants the ache. 

“Yeah, yeah, _yeah._ ” She grunts, teeth gritted together. “You’re - I’m gonna come -“

“Yeah?” He gasps. He knows he’s going to lose it as soon as she does.

" _Yeah_ , ah, fuck -"

He keeps driving into her, trying to hold on and get her there first. She’s a picture as she comes, her sweaty face screwed up and mouth agape. The powerful rush of pleasure sweeping her up. So beautiful - the most euphoric he’s ever seen her.

He fucks her through it, as hard as he can, wincing when her nails start digging and scratching down his back. Their lips meet again, instantaneous and urgent. Poppy’s sinking into it, drowning from so much pleasure that she doesn't know she’s trying to talk and moan and kiss him all at once.

“Fuck, I love you, _I love you_ -“ She chokes out. 

He drops his head into the crook of her neck, the smell of vanilla and sweat and _her_ hitting him all at once. She’s still squirming and trembling under him as he hits his own climax. He feels like he’s been hit by a brick wall, groaning loudly into her skin as he stills inside her.

They’re a mess. Pillows have fallen to the floor, one knocking over the nightstand lamp in the process, and both of them wheezing for air on top of a rumpled and sweat soaked duvet cover. Bobby doesn’t even realise Poppy’s head is slightly hanging off the side of the bed until he pushes himself up and off of her.

The rise and fall of her chest keeps him entranced for a few seconds until he leans down to kiss between the dip of her breasts and lick the sweat off her skin. She hums up at the ceiling, resting her hand gently on the back of his neck, too tired for anything else.

He’s gentle as he trails kisses up again, coming to a stop at her lips. Poppy’s beaming up at him, hair sticking to her forehead and cheeks pink. She looks crazy and he’s never been so in love.

“Hi.” She whispers.

“Hey.” He smiles down at her. “You okay?”

“Mhm.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah,” She breathes out. “If that is your reaction to my attempts at baking then I'm very ready to improve.”

He barks out a laugh and smiles at her.

"My legs are gonna feel like jelly all day tomorrow." She sighs.

“I’ll piggyback you around,” He waves his hand. “You’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, babe.” She giggles as her eyes start to drop closed and slowly open again. 

Bobby jumps up, somehow still full of energy. She watches him move around the room as he puts on his boxers and throws the pillows back onto the bed. She listens to him pottering about in the bathroom and he emerges with a damp washcloth a minute later.

“Mmm, god -“ She pauses to stretch her arms and legs out, her back popping in the process. “You’re even going to clean me up? You’re incredible.”

“Just incredible?” He smiles and makes his way onto the bed next to her.

“You don’t like incredible?”

“Nah.” He murmurs, wiping the flannel over her stomach and down between her legs. He feels her tense as he gently presses his fingers down. “I was thinking more along the lines of… the best.”

Poppy goes to answer but he rubs her clit again, the cold damp cloth feeling sensational against her overheated skin. He leans down to kiss her, sweet and lingering. When he pulls away she tries to follow, obsessed with the feeling of him.

When she blinks her eyes open she’s greeted by Bobby’s big dopey grin. Damn it.

“You’re actually trying to kill me.” She wheezes and starts laughing.

“I just want your title.” He retorts.

“You’re not getting the title.” She leans up on her elbows so they’re face to face.

Bobby groans and dramatically throws himself onto his back next to her, like he’s having a tantrum. Poppy just watches and laughs.

  
  


**

  
  


“Hey!” Poppy says, stepping into the bathroom with June in her arms. “You wanna go out today?”

Bobby stops brushing his teeth and spits in the sink before twisting around to look at her. He eyes her for a second before speaking. She’s weirdly already showered and dressed, on their usually lazy Saturday morning.

“You wanna go out? Where?”

She shrugs, the grin not leaving her face.

“Dunno yet. It’s just nice out.” She starts dancing on the spot, bouncing June up and down. “We just wanna go out don’t we?” She directs at June, who replies with a loud drawn out noise.

They drive for a little while, a little longer than Bobby thought they were going to. They pull up in front of a row of houses, in maybe one of the nicest areas of Manchester. 

The early afternoon, white light is spread all over the city. It lights up the front of the houses, like they’re in their own spotlight. Bobby looks at the open house sign in front of one in particular. 

"You wanted to go to an open house?" He looks over at her as she takes the keys out of the ignition.

"Yeah…” She notices the sign outside. “Why not."

Bobby gets June out of her car seat, bumping the door closed with his hip. He starts walking up the steps to the open house, June in his arms, but stops in his tracks when Poppy goes to the house over and walks up to its front door. 

The building's got some scaffolding wrapped around it and a couple of workmen pass Poppy as they trudge down the steps, carrying various tools and debris to their van. He watches as she lets herself in, his eyes going wide and quickly walking up the steps to the other building and following her inside.

Even though it’s in the middle of conversion, it's a beautiful house. It stands tall, a classic three story townhouse with beige stone exterior and Parisian style black railings extending around the balconies on the outside. Ivy clings to the brick of the building, extending up the side of the house and around some of the windows. It’s sad to see it being hidden by scaffolding.

Poppy shuffles past another workman as she waltzes in through the front door. Bobby follows, kind of reluctant and confused as to why she's just letting herself in. 

As Poppy closes the front door behind them, Priya walks out from one of the big arches further down the hallways. June spots her first, making an excited noise and extending her little arms towards her. Bobby’s face breaks into a huge smile.

“Hey!” He exclaims as they walk towards each other. “What are you doing here?!”

Priya just grins and gives him a big hug, swaying them both side to before letting go. She gives June a big wet kiss on her chubby cheek.

“Just here to help.” She shrugs and gives Poppy a wink over his shoulder.

Poppy walks up to them, hands in her jacket pockets and a huge smile on her face. He watches as she pulls something out of her pocket and holds it in front of him. 

She’s holding a set of silver keys.

“Uh, keys?” He arches an eyebrow at her.

“Yeah. For the house.”

“The house?”

“This house.”

“This… house?”

Priya just smiles and nods her head. She takes June from his arms and stalks off into another room to leave them alone. He listens to Priya coo at her and June responds in happy giggles.

“I - bought this house. For you. Well. For us.”

“You -“ He looks at her like he’s dazed. “You bought a house.”

“Yeah.” She looks terrified, not entirely able to read Bobby’s face right now. 

He just looks at her completely stunned.

"I know it's not much -" She rushes over to him. 

"It's kind of a wreck to be honest but I imagined we could redo the kitchen," She turns around and spreads her arms out towards the open plan space. "Like how you've always wanted it, y'know? With the big island and those big ovens you like?"

She takes a few steps and points to some rubble on the ground. 

"And when this is all cleared up I was thinking maybe we could have the dining table right next to the kitchen? So when you cook for guests we can all be together!"

He watches as she walks past him towards the hall.

"And we can put that little weird side table your dad built for us next to the door for our post and keys and stuff?" She says.

"Then we can hang one of those things that hold up dog leads above it!" She grins. "Because we are definitely getting a dog."

She walks towards him and grabs his hand, leading him to some big tall windows at the back of the house. They look out onto a half-finished patio and green garden.

"We could have barbeques on the patio. Well, when it's finished. And you can sit out here and write your recipe books like you do out on the balcony at home."

She turns to him and holds his hands. Her heart has been hammering in her chest ever since he went quiet and he's still got that weird look on his face.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back, I just… I wanted to do this for you. You've always been there for me and supported me and I wanted to do something for you, for once."

"Okay, _yes_ , buying a house behind your back is kinda… ridiculous and something we should do together but God, I don't know," She scratches her head. "It felt right at the time. Everyone said I was crazy and I'm starting to believe it."

"I know it's not… completely what we envisioned, but -" She pauses to take a breath. "It's in a nice location, and it surprisingly -" She motions her hand at the building work around them. "Wasn't that expensive. Priya really helped."

Bobby's quiet for a long time. Oh god.

“You bought me a house?” He finally says.

“Yeah.” She looks confused.

“You bought me a _house_!?” He says a little louder. It comes out a little deranged.

“Yeah!” She starts laughing at him and tilts her head. “Is that… okay?”

He grabs her by the waist before hoisting her up. She yelps and wraps her legs around him as he spins her for a second, her hair swirling in the air.

“Lass!” He kisses her. “Oh my fucking God!”

He kisses her again. And again and again.

“Yes, it’s o-fucking-kay!” He practically shouts as he pulls back to look at her.

“You sure?” She starts laughing and clings onto him as he holds her up. “I’m not sure you’re convinced.”

"You bought me a house! _Us_ a house!" He feels like he's got a clothes hanger in his mouth from how big he's grinning. "You're insane."

"Just a little." She chuckles and gives him a wink.

He lets her down, slowly lowering her to the floor. She reaches up to kiss him as soon as her shoes touch the ground.

“When -“ He pants, out of breath. “ _How?_ ”

“Well,” She fiddles with her sleeves. “I had the idea for a long time and told Priya about it when you were in Glasgow. But, after you left me that message I just knew I had to do it.”

“Ah, my drunk ramblings just keep delivering.”

“For once.”

“This place is huge.”

“Yep.” She laughs.

“How many bedrooms?” He asks.

“Uh,” She counts on her fingers quickly and holds them up to him. “Five!”

“Five!?” He grins. “Lots of space for babies then.”

“That’s what you’re thinking about right now? Babies?” She pokes his chest and rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, of course! We gotta get a move on if we wanna fill this house up.”

Poppy punches him on the arm.

“You’re insane.” He repeats and gestures into the air. “I mean… a _house_.”

“I know. I like it.” 

He snakes his hands around her waist and pulls her close again. He kisses the tip of her nose gently.

As cheesy as it sounds, it all feels too good to be true, standing in his own house with the woman he loves. It’s just like what he envisioned everytime he looks at her.

“It’s perfect.” He whispers. “You’re perfect.”

“Hmm,” She kisses his chin. “The best?”

“Yeah.” He chuckles. “The best.”


End file.
